1. Purpose of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in modular support systems capable of being assembled or disassembled at an on-site location, and, more particularly, modular support systems of the type stated which include a plurality of structural members connected by rungs in such manner that the structural members and rungs have cooperating attachment elements for removable attachment.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There have been many forms of support systems capable of being constructed in the forms of shelves, ladders, and the like at various locations for the support of electrical cables, conduit and the like. These cable support systems, often referred to as cable ladders, are designed to hold extended lengths of cable, particularly electrical cable, when large bundles of these cables are required. Typically, these cable support systems or cable ladders are used in power stations, heavy industrial plants, commercial buildings, port installations, hospitals and the like, where distribution of power is required. Even more so, cable support systems of this type are used where a large number of cables carrying different electrical signals on a plurality of electrical cords are required for distribution to various points in a facility.
In many cases, these cable support systems are constructed in underground tunnels for carrying the electrical power from a power station, for example, to a facility of use, e.g., a port installation or the like. Generally, the cables are placed on these cable support systems or cable ladders in a position where ready access is available for purposes of maintenance, repair, or replacement.
Generally, all such forms of cable and conduit support systems of this type are usually of the permanent construction and must be assembled at an on-site location requiring considerable construction equipment and the like. Moreover, these conventional cable support systems are not readily adaptable for new design lay-out. Thus, in many of the commercially available cable support systems, these systems employ metal components which are connected together by welded construction or otherwise permanently attached to existing structural walls. Typically, these commercially available cable support systems require a large number of components of varying sizes and shapes. In many cases some components may be assembled by means of screws, bolts, and other forms of metal fasteners. However, these components generally are not modular and do not afford easy or convenient assembly in order to connect the components together with the necessary degree of structural integrity. Many of the portions or sub-structures of these cable ladders are typically not effective for on-site assembly and disassembly due to the significant amount of time and effort required in the assembly of such cable ladders.
Most of the presently available cable support systems which include some sub-structures which can be assembled at an on-site location do not include the necessary components in order to provide for directional change and to accommodate the load requirements at a particular location.
One of the principal design criteria with respect to these cable support systems is that the cables cannot be displaced at relatively sharp angles oftentimes due to the size of the cable bundle. Even more so, the conduits are of fairly rigid construction and cannot be displaced at relatively sharp angles. Thus, the cable support system must be designed and constructed so that the cables, conduit, and like components can be turned through a relatively wide angle, either in the horizontal direction or in the vertical direction.
The present invention overcomes these and other problems in the provision of a modular cable or conduit support system which includes a small number of components which are capable of being combined in a wide variety of positions and arrangements in order to provide the necessary versatility of the modular support system.